Ep. 20: Daizyuzin's Last Day
is the twentieth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the fourth episode of the six-part DragonRanger arc, features the supposed destruction of Daizyujin and the loss of the Dinosaur Eggs once again. Synopsis Bandora tempts the Zyuranger with multiple perils in order for them to summon Daizyujin for her ultimate plan for its destruction. Plot In the shrine, Geki shows frustration as he doesn't get how Bandora plans to stop Daizyuzin; going through it's specifications: 41.7 meters tall, 570 tons heavy, destroying a mountain with one punch and the destruction of Dora Monsters with the Godhorn. Dan wonders if she can destroy Daizyuzin but Goushi states she did declare it; then mentions the three keys of the eggs, Burai and Lamie and that they can't let their guard down. With the team realizing that their three day limit is tomorrow, Geki wonders what will happen then; Dan wonders where Barza is and Mei states he's in the library looking for clues, the sage not discovering anything of note as the team check up on him and state they'll help. Barza states they're benefiting from Daizyuzin but know nothing about it other than it's their God; Dan admits that as a God, it should be hard to imagine it can be defeated but Geki states they have to help to prevent that from happening. Pulling out as many books as possible, they do research to figure it out. Meanwhile on the Moon, Bandora is doing makeup while declaring Daizyuzin will be destroyed tomorrow and it will be a wonderful day that she has to prepare for. Lamie runs out calling her husband Grifforzer a jerk and tells him to repeat what he said, with Bandora asking what's going on. Lamie yells that she succeeded in giving Grifforzer the ability to talk but that his first words turned out to offend her; Bandora asks what it is and the griffon states it was really nothing, shocking Tottopatt and Bookback on his deep voice. Grifforzer thanks her for letting him talk and that he'll work harder but Lamie still claims he isn't cool and his first words were "women aren't needed for battle; go home and do laundry." Bandora complains she's a woman too and to not think of them that way. Burai laughs as if he's watching a comedy between them as Bandora sounds offended, stating she knows he wants to take power away from the witch and rule the world after defeating Daizyuzin but that he must keep following orders, which the Yamato knight comprehends before leaving. She then states that when morning dawns on Tokyo, Daizyuzin's last day will arrive and asks Satan for victory. That morning, Grifforzer runs out zapping lasers as he destroys the city in a rampage causing a panic in the streets before the Golems, Tottopatt and Bookback run after the fleeing citizens. The Zyuranger race to the rescue seeing the rampage as Lamie returns in her boulder form, rolling by before emerging on the roof and zapping the Zyuranger forcing them to transform. The Zyuranger fight off a Golem platoon as the scorpion woman descends and attacks the team, attacking them and easily crushing them before throwing her boomerang-like weapon towards them. As Grifforzer keeps rampaging as a giant, Dan states they can't win like this before Bandora appears before them stating the city will be destroyed and they should summon the Guardian Beasts, which Geki admits is her plan to get Daizyuzin to it's destruction. The griffon slams his sword down as Geki tries to resist her urges as she states they'll be forced to summon the giant, telling Grifforzer to go after a bus for the Wakakusa Kindergarten, picking it up making the children scream as he shakes the bus and Bandora keeps pushing them to summon the Guardian Beasts as the giant walks away and the team keeps up with their bikes. At the shrine, Barza realizes that this is the day of a total eclipse; this is what Bandora was waiting for. The Zyuranger pursue Bandora until they find her and Lamie on a cliff showing that the bus was placed nearby being pushed by Tottopatt and Bookback to fall off as Golems block the doors and windows. She shows the bottom of the cliff where the Dinosaur Eggs beneath, stating that if the bus fall, then not only would it be smashed with the people killed inside but the eggs would be destroyed as well! Geki states it won't happen but Grifforzer continues to march and attack as a giant, Bandora stating they can't save the kids and the eggs with their powers alone and they need the Guardian Beasts. Goushi states they have no choice which they prepare to until Barza appears telling them to not do so and informs them of the total eclipse, stated to be the biggest of the century! Barza explains that Daizyuzin is powered by a mysterious energy called Gaiatron derived from nature and solar power; Bandora confirms and states that when the eclipse happens, there will be no solar power and Daizyuzin will be powerless and easily defeated. Taunting the Zyuranger to summon the Guardian Beasts in 10 seconds to save the kids and the eggs, the witch counts up as the bus continues to shake and the children and staff fear for their lives. Geki asks Barza how long the eclipse will last, with the sage stating it will be 8 minutes; thus making Tyrannoranger realize they need to rescue the bus and the eggs and just withstand the battle for that long to resolve this. The rocks under the bus start crumbling as the eclipse begins and Bandora approaches 10. With no more choice, the Zyuranger finally summon the Guardian Beasts, just as Bandora planned. With the plan proceeding, she tells Tottopatt and Bookback to throw the bus off the cliff, forcing the Zyuranger to quickly summon Daizyuzin as the bus falls until the team catch it with the guardian, telling those inside to get out and run for their lives. With the guardian summoned, Grifforzer attacks Daizyuzin as the eclipse begins, Barza telling the Zyuranger to run as they become caught up in the battle with the griffon. Bandora ten tells Lamie to go to the ground as she makes her grow, turning the scorpion woman into Lamie Scorpion: a giant humanoid scorpion monster! Lamie Scorpion joins Grifforzer in slashing Daizyuzin as the eclipse continues and Tottopatt and Bookback are confronted by Barza about the dinosaur eggs; the duo tell him no and are chased until they're tripped by his staff, the eggs falling down a cliff into river rapids away from all of them. Back with Daizyuzin, it continues to be pummeled by the two giants as Geki admits they have no power and they have to keep their mecha going, the griffon leaping and smashing the guardian to the ground as the eclipse goes total and the sun disappears, stating Daizyuzin has reached it's end. Boi ask if they'll be killed as Geki summons the Godhorn, standing up to confront the two giants and slash them down before telling the giant to run. Deciding to prevent Daizyuzin's escape, Bandora tells Dragonranger it's his turn, with Burai turned into a giant marching towards the Guardian! Declaring Daizyuzin's death, he leaps and slashes it with Hellfriede even at Geki's pleading as the team become pummeled by the dissident Zyuranger. Goushi tells Geki that they won't survive unless they defeat Dragonranger as Geki hesitates but Burai continues his relentless assault before Grifforzer and Lamie Scorpion join him, with Bandora stating this the end of Daizyuzin. Lamie uses the tail on her head to paralyze and shock Daizyuzin as Grifforzer and Dragonranger use their combined swords to make the giant explode, throwing the Zyuranger out of their mecha! As they fall, the ground opens up and Daizyuzin falls within the crevice, causing a massive explosion as the team cry out watching their Guardians sink into the flames one after another. The Zyuranger show shock and fear as they watch their Guardian Beasts sink away as the eclipse ends and Bandora laughs, stating Daizyuzin is defeating and Earth is finally hers. As she fades away, Geki yells out for Daizyuzin one last time as the team show desperation and fear of what has happened. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *The Dinosaur Eggs appear next in "Ep. 37: A Dinosaur is Born". *This is the first episode where Grifforzer speaks. *While there was on June 30th, 1992, the eclipse was barely seen with totality only being witness in the mainland in Uruguay and the southern tip of Brazil in South America. Errors *The falling bus went through an near-instantaneous stop when it was caught by Daizyuzin which would have almost certainly have killed everyone on the bus. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura